


A Day at the Zoo

by Tassi_Ki



Series: Little Miracles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable bonding time, F/F, First date!, Kara /slays/ with words, Kara doesn't quite like giraffes, Lena is uncomfortably aroused, Lena's just as much a gonner as Kara is when it comes to Bria, Lena's not too fond of the Cockatoo, Protective Puppy Kara, Trip to the Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: The sun was shining, birds were chirping, the sky was a beautiful pastel blue- and Lena was once again panicking, but for a much nicer reason this time. She had a date! Or, well, she and Brianna had a date. Bria was fine, happily decked out in her favorite Coast Watch hoodie, a red t-shirt, jeans, and of course, her supergirl converse. She’d taken one look at her flustered mother, giggled, and flounced off to play with her new best buddy Krypto. Lena on the other hand had five different outfits tossed across her bed and another two across the vanity, about ten different pairs of shoes scattered across the floor, and what looked like a make-up bomb half exploded over her bathroom counter top.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment in the Little Miracles Series!! Go read the first if you haven't already, I promise it's worth it.
> 
> -Update!-
> 
> Also! My tumblr is the-laughing-wolf, send me things you would like to see these three do!!! Keep in mind I'm hoping to write this series in somewhat of a chronological order, so don't send me high school graduation and expect it to be my next story. It will most likely be put on the backburner until I reach that point in time in the series.

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, the sky was a beautiful pastel blue- and Lena was once again panicking, but for a much nicer reason this time. She had a date! Or, well, she and Brianna had a date. Bria was fine, happily decked out in her favorite Coast Watch hoodie, a red t-shirt, jeans, and _of course_ , her supergirl converse. She’d taken one look at her flustered mother, giggled, and flounced off to play with her new best buddy Krypto. Lena on the other hand had five different outfits tossed across her bed and another two across the vanity, about ten different pairs of shoes scattered across the floor, and what looked like a make-up bomb half exploded over her bathroom counter top.

Finally, after many clothing changes and three hairstyles, Lena settled on a pair of slacks as well as a thin white blouse over a tank top, a set of stylish flats, and simple curls. Well, less settled, and more was in it when the doorbell rang. Cursing softly, Lena nearly barreled over the ottoman at the foot of her bed in her hurry to get to the front door, her heart pounding wildly as she yanked the door open. The sight that met her took her breath away. Kara, cardigan and skirt wearing Kara, was standing on her front porch, hands on her hips, in a leather jacket, faded blue surfer tee, jeans far too sinfully molded to the woman’s legs to be legal, and the most mouth watering set of ankle boots she’d ever seen. “K-Kara! I, you...wow. Y-you look amazing! Please, come in, we’re just about ready to leave. Bria should be in her playroom if you want to go ahead and fetch her. I just need to finish packing her snacks up.” She said once she managed to reboot her brain, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment at her rather obvious moment of ogling.

 

* * *

 

Kara was having her own troubles formulating words, Lena’s tousled look having struck her dumb. “Thanks. Y-you ah...you look stunning.” She finally managed to stutter out, eyes wide behind her lead frames. The invite in seemed to spur Kara into motion as she finally broke out of her stunned shell and surged forwards into the house, planting a kiss on Lena’s cheek as she passed. “Thank you for inviting me today. I can’t wait to see the little munchkin again.”

Mentally patting herself on the back, Kara left a wide eyed, blushing Lena behind as she headed towards the playroom to greet the mini-Luthor who’d stolen her heart. “Bria-bean! Where are you…?~” She called out in a sing-song voice when she reached the playroom, grinning happily as she heard the subtle gasp from inside the monstrous play-fort on the back wall of the room. Clearly this was going to be a game of hide and seek before she could claim a Bria hug. “Where oh where did that silly little Bria-bean go…? Could she be...under the drawing table?!” She gasped out, barely managing not to laugh as she ducked down to peer under the table. “No, no Bria there. Could she be...in the toy closet?!” With an exaggerated movement, she whipped the closet door open and looked in before letting out a huff and dropping her shoulders in ‘disappointment’. “Oh darn...no sign of Bria-bean anywhere. I guess I’ll just have to tell Lena we can’t go to the zoo since the star of the day is missing.” She called out, hiding a grin as she turned towards the door and slowly walked towards it.

A frantic scramble sounded from the other end of the room as Bria raced out of the fort, Krypto in one arm. “No! I’m not missing! I’m right here!” Bria called out, giggling as Kara did a dramatic spin and gasp. “Where’d you come from??” Kara said as she quickly knelt, holding her arms out for the giggling five year old. “I swear I checked everywhere in this room. Are you sure you don’t have superpowers?” Bria’s responding laughter was music to her ears as the little girl raced into her arms. With a quick twist, she caught Bria under the arms and stood, spinning the giggling girl around before settling her on her hip.

“How are you pretty girl? Have you been good for your Momma?” She cooed out as she cradled Bria on her hip, beaming as the little one pulled her into an impressively strong hug. A muffled ‘m good.’ was the only response she got as Bria nuzzled herself into the crook of Kara’s neck. It seemed she had Koala!Bria back. Chuckling, she headed back into the living room and towards the kitchen, her heart doing a little fluttering skip as Lena looked up from packing the last of the snacks away and broke out into bright smile.

“I’ve got the munchkin. Are all the snacks and other things packed up?” She asked, motioning to the bulging shoulder bag on the counter. When Lena nodded, she grinned, nearly bouncing with excitement. She couldn’t wait to have the whole day with these two to herself. It also didn’t hurt that it was the _ZOO!_

 

An hour, and the most epic game of I Spy later they were finally parked at the Zoo, Brianna finally having snapped out of her koala episode to become a bouncing ball of energy once more. It took an almost laughable amount of coordination and time for them to even get into the zoo between wrangling a hyper child and carrying a bag full of snacks, medication, clothing, and a few toys, but they’d finally managed it after Kara rolled her eyes and scooped Bria up and onto her shoulders.

Beaming, Kara reached out and laced her fingers with Lena’s as they headed to the entrance, Bria happily bouncing away on her shoulders. This was what she’d been missing. That little nagging feeling in the back of her mind she’d never quite identified. The warmth of a hand in hers, the weight of a child on her shoulders, lap, or in her arms, the laughter and bright smiles...She never wanted it to end.

They made it through the gate with little trouble, only gaining a few odd stares at the seemingly gay family unit, and immediately headed off to the big cat section Brianna’s insistence. Letting Brianna down off of her shoulders, she hung back with Lena, content with watching the beautiful little girl beam back at them both as she pointed out different cats and spouted out random trivia about them.

_“Momma, Kara, that’s a Snow Leopard. They live in Central and South Asia.”_

_“Momma, Kara, it’s a Jaguar. They’re the third largest cat after the tiger and lion.”_

_“Momma, Kara, that’s a Bengal Tiger. They eat up to 60 pounds of food at a time.”_

_“Momma, Kara, a Cheetah! They’re the fastest land animal in the world. They can run like, 75 miles per hour!”_

Honestly, Kara thought it was one of the most adorable things she’d ever seen, right up there with the way Lena lit up when interacting with her daughter. As they wandered through the zoo, things only got cuter, and Kara was starting to wonder if one could die from cuteness overload.

 

The rest of the morning went by in a happy blur for Kara, filled with Lena’s sweet smiles, Brianna’s laughter, and a slightly embarrassing photo session with a giraffe. Brianna had wanted so badly to feed the giraffes, so Kara had offered to hold the wiggly girl up so she could reach. Lena happily stayed far back with the excuse of taking pictures, leaving Kara to be mobbed by three very hungry giraffes, much to Bria’s delight. Bria had absolutely loved holding out food and watching those purplish black tongues curl around the offerings and yank them away. Kara however, whimpered and cringed because unlike Bria who was given lettuce stalks, she had baby carrots, and those slimy tongues were ALL OVER her hand and arm. And Lena had caught it all on camera. She would never live that down.

After Kara had thoroughly scrubbed her arm clean they’d wandered through the other exhibits, watching the elephants bathe, giggling as the wolves roughhoused, ooing and ahhing over the various birds in the interactive exhibit. Lena had gotten an adorable picture of Brianna absolutely covered in little parrots. Kara in turn had gotten the most hilarious picture of a Cockatoo that had taken a liking to Lena’s head as a perch. The look on her date’s face had been a mixture of surprise, confusion, and abject horror.

After that, they’d taken a break in a small grassy area by the food court to eat the snacks Lena had packed, and -with Lena’s permission of course- Kara had surprised the little girl with ice cream. They’d gone to see the reptile house after Brianna had finished, and Kara had the time of her life watching Lena turn into as much of a gushing geek about the different reptiles as Brianna was. Two beautiful Luthors beaming at her and spouting out random facts was infinitely more lethal than one.

 

Finally it seemed the day was winding to an end as Brianna began yawning. With one last pass by the cats because _“Kara the kitties…”_ was enough to make Kara melt and agree, they made their way to the gift shop, Brianna running ahead to look at all the different toys and plushies. When they finally caught up to Brianna, a store employee was knelt down beside her explaining how a few different 3D puzzles worked. Brianna whipped around and shot them both an enthusiastic grin before bounding up to Lena, excitedly babbling about the puzzle animals. “Momma, momma, can I get one? Please? They look so fun to put together, and they make actual animals that stand up and everything!”

Kara could see the exact moment everything went downhill. It was the moment the store employee recognized Lena as Lena _Luthor_ and turned from beaming helper to sneering, judgmental bystander. Lena had recognized it as well and stiffened up beside her, her smile turning from warm to politely diplomatic.

“Miss _Luthor..._ why don’t you just take your _spawn_ and leave before you _permanently_ darken our store with your presence.” The lady spit out, causing Brianna to shrink back behind Lena and tightly grip at her pants, her head buried against the curve of Lena’s spine. Just the sight of Brianna shrinking in on herself and trembling lit a fire in Kara she’d only ever felt when someone came after Alex.

Before Lena could formulate a reply or retaliate, Kara stepped forward, her features hardening as cobalt eyes turned nearly black with rage. “Miss…” She glanced down at the woman’s name tag, disdain clear in her features. “Markly. The only thing darkening this store is you. Between your horrendous attitude, lack of human decency, and overall pitiful attempts at kissing up to your boss by trying to guard this store like a rabid dog, it’s a wonder you were even allowed to be let near other humans, let alone left in charge of this fine establishment.” She drawled out, silently thanking Cat Grant for the years she’d spent as the woman’s assistant. She’d picked up quite the vocabulary for picking apart people with a smile on her face, and while she didn’t use it often, it came in handy from time to time...like now. “Now why don’t you run along and fetch your boss before I put you on the endangered species list and make a well earned attempt at dropping you to Extinct.” She finished, an eerily bright smile on her lips that contrasted the utter murder in her steely blue eyes to the point of making the store employee swallow...hard.

 

* * *

 

Lena tensed at the woman who had been helping her daughter recognised her, embarrassment, sadness, and anger flooding her veins as she braced herself for the woman’s onslaught. She wasn’t disappointed. The sheer malice in the woman’s tone was enough to startle even her, although it was quickly replaced by anger once more as she felt her daughter tremble against her back. How _dare_ that woman act like this in front of a child?! She quickly geared herself up to cut this bitch down to size while minding her language to spare her daughter when Kara stepped forward.

She wasn’t exactly sure what to expect from the bubbly reporter, but one look at the deceptively bright smile that seemed to be carved into stone made a shiver slide down her spine so she let Kara take the lead. It was worth it. Dear lord it was worth it. Between Kara’s clever wording, molten steel dripped ‘chipper’ tone, and beaming ‘I will murder you’ look, the poor employee looked about ready to piss herself while quaking in her boots. It also served to make Lena uncomfortably aroused. How could sweet, Puppy Danvers suddenly flip a switch and turn into this sassy, steel and venom spitting goddess?

On another note, Kara was standing up for her. Defending her and her daughter against this woman. No one had ever done something like this for her before and she could feel herself falling harder for the beautiful blonde. Snapping out of her thoughts, she tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Kara expertly put the manager into a bind that had him giving them full store credit for anything Brianna wanted. A small smile curling on her lips, Lena watched as Kara managed to coax a trembling Brianna out from behind her and back over to the toy section to pick out a few puzzles. Ten puzzles. Ten little action figure puzzles is what Brianna managed to talk her into allowing, and to be honest, it probably had quite a lot to do with the second puppy dog pout accompanying Bria’s as she begged Lena for all ten. She agreed, and somehow wound up with the ten puzzles, two coloring books, and a life sized baby giraffe plushy. She blamed that last one on Kara, who had commented on liking the plushy giraffe a lot more than the real ones since it couldn’t lick her. Since Kara liked it, Brianna immediately wanted it, and technically it was free… It was also rather adorable to watch Kara try and carry it to the car since the toy was pretty much as tall as her.

Once everything was loaded up in the car, and a sleepy Bria safely buckled up in her carseat, Lena pulled Kara behind the SUV by the lapels of her leather jacket, pressing her up against the back door and pushing her body flush up against the now fiercely blushing blonde. “Thank you Kara. For standing up for me and defending me, for being so gentle with my daughter, and for the amazing day.” She murmured, her fingertips lightly rubbing over the soft leather as she bowed her head shyly. Glancing up at Kara through her lashes, she bit down hard on her lower lip before making up her mind and surging up onto her tiptoes, catching Kara off guard, and in a searing kiss. “Thank you.” She repeated when she pulled away, giggling softly at the absolutely floored look on Kara’s features. “Now come on Savior, we need to get Brianna home for her nap.” She said as she sauntered back around the car to her door, adding an extra sway to her hips as she caught Kara watching her out of the corner of her eye.

 

Back at the house, Lena decided she would never tire of watching Kara with her daughter...especially not when Kara had shed her jacket before picking up the dozing child, showing off rippling muscles beneath lightly bronzed skin. Following Kara to Brianna’s room, she melted all over again watching the woman gently change her into PJs and tuck her in. This was something she could quickly grow to love.

Once everything was taken in from the car, Lena took Kara’s hand and lead her to the couch, lightly shoving the startled blonde down onto the couch before straddling her lap. “You were amazing today Kara. Truly amazing, and I want to show you just how much it means to me.” She purred out before leaning in, her hands sliding up to cradle the back of Kara’s head as she pressed a slow but passionate kiss to Kara’s lips. One kiss turned into two, then three, then few dozen, and Lena lost herself in the bliss of it all. Kara was a true gentlewoman with her through it all though. While the kisses grew more heated, lips soon parting to add tongue into the mix, Kara’s hands never wandered from their place on Lena’s hips after feeling Lena tense up when they slid towards the woman’s rear.

Finally she pulled back, panting softly as she beamed down at Kara, her fingers playing with a few errant curls in Kara’s ponytail. “I’d really like to do this again soon Kara. I really like you.” She breathed out, her body singing with bliss. “I...also wouldn’t mind staying like this a bit longer if you don’t mind…?” She mumbled out shyly, her cheeks turning a bit pink from the request. When Kara beamed and nodded, she all but melted back into Kara’s embrace, this time resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder and lightly nuzzling Kara’s exposed neck. “You’re too good to me…” She muttered, her lips curving into a content smile and eyes fluttering closed as Kara’s arms came up to circle around her waist, surrounding her with warmth. “Far, far too good to me.” She nearly slurred out as exhaustion hit hard, Kara’s radiating warmth only serving to lull her further towards unconsciousness until she was out like a light in Kara’s lap, leaving Kara to chuckle softly in disbelief before gently rearranging them both into a more comfortable position laying down on the couch for Lena’s nap.

_“Sleep well Lena…~”_


End file.
